The invention relates to paint delivery systems and methods, and more particularly to a paint delivery system and method for delivering nitrogen-propelled fabric paint.
Current paint delivery systems and methods include systems of the type sold by Krylon(copyright) (xe2x80x9cKrylon(copyright)-type systemsxe2x80x9d), air brush systems and dimensional paint systems. Krylon(copyright)-type systems typically include solvent-based paint and/or paint that is propelled by carbon dioxide. Solvent-based paint is generally toxic and can not easily be washed off skin, walls, and other surfaces without using alcohol or other harsh cleaners. Solvent-based paint also tends to exhibit dangerous fumes and can be classified as an inhalant. Further, solvent-based paint is flammable. For these reasons, the sale of Krylon(copyright)-type systems to children under 18 in the United States is restricted. Solvent-based paint is generally used for hard surfaces, rather than soft surfaces such as fabric. Therefore, solvent-based paint is not particularly useful for many applications in the crafts industry.
In addition, Krylon(copyright)-type systems are characterized by a spray button on the top of the container that when depressed releases the pressurized paint in the container. These spray buttons create strain because the artist grips the container around its cylindrical axis while pressing the button with a force along the cylindrical axis. More specifically, the thumb and second finger of the artist""s hand (with only minimal assistance from the third and fourth fingers) grips the pain can around its cylindrical axis. At the same time, the tip of the index finger alone is required to press down on the button, along the cylindrical axis, while the paint is being released. The fact that the griping direction is perpendicular to the triggering direction causes strain and therefore fatigue. Further in Krylon(copyright)-type systems, the depression of the button abruptly releases the paint. The abruptness of the delivery and the high viscosity of the solvent-based paint causes clotting and spitting to occur, compromising the uniformity of the spray and the predictability of the painting results. These features also prevent the system from being used in close proximity to the article to be painted.
Therefore, while Krylon(copyright)-type systems are acceptable for use in commercial and work applications, where the proper amount of care can be taken to avoid and remedy problems associated with toxicity, combustion, and inhalation, they are unsuitable for recreational projects such as craft-making, and especially unsuitable for use with and by children. They are also unsuitable for artistic projects because the clotting and spitting do not provide sufficient control over the spray, and the predictability of the spray, to allow the craftsperson to artistically apply the paint.
Air brush systems also use carbon dioxide for holding the paint under pressure in the container, and therefore share many of the limitations recited above with regard to the Krylon(copyright)-type systems, including toxicity, combustion, and inhalation problems. In addition, while Krylon(copyright)-type systems tend to be relatively inexpensive, air brush systems require or at least recommend the purchase of large paint tanks and several brush tips, and can be significantly more expensive than Krylon(copyright)-type systems.
Dimensional paint delivery systems are suited to the crafts industry for certain applications, however, they also have several limitations. The paint is stored in tubes, and is delivered primarily by squeezing the tube or otherwise urging the paint through an opening of the tube. The paint is thick and heavy, and therefore must be applied slowly, and cannot be applied to create detailed designs. Nor can it be applied to create two-dimensional designs, because when it dries on the fabric, it is raised from the fabric to create a three-dimensional design even when simple designs are created. The dried paint is therefore rough to the touch, and cannot be used if the fabric to which it is applied will be treated roughly or washed without care. Articles of clothing to which the dried dimensional paint is applied are typically uncomfortable to wear. Stencils cannot be used, because the paint is too thick and the paint is not delivered in a spray. Of course, in some craft projects such features of dimensional paint systems are advantages, but for other craft projects, the dimensional paint systems cannot achieve the desired result.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fabric paint delivery system and method that overcomes these and other limitations.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a fabric paint delivery system including a container storing fabric paint under nitrogen pressure, the container having an opening for discharge of the paint therethrough; a valve operative for receiving the paint from the opening; a trigger assembly having a nozzle operative for discharging the paint received from the container through the valve, the trigger assembly having a trigger for opening and closing the valve to selectively discharge the paint from an opening of the nozzle as a mist in a spray cone; wherein the trigger is operable by pulling the trigger towards the container using one""s index finger for opening the valve and for closing the valve by releasing the trigger.
In one aspect of the invention, the container has a longitudinal axis and the trigger is movable in a direction perpendicular to the axis.
In another aspect of the invention, the paint comprises an acrylic polymer. Preferably, the paint is water-soluble. Also preferably, the paint comprises non-flammable and non-toxic components.
In another aspect, paint has a viscosity of between 2500 centipoises and 3500 centipoises, and preferably has a viscosity of 2800 centipoises.
In another aspect of the invention, the container holds up to 6 ounces of the paint.
In another aspect of the invention, the pressure under which the paint is stored in the container is between 130 psi and 140 psi.
In another aspect of the invention, the spray cone has a diameter between 5 and 7 inches at between 4 and 6 inches from the opening of the nozzle of the trigger assembly. Preferably, the spray cone has a diameter of 6 inches at 5 inches from the opening of the nozzle of the trigger assembly.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for delivering fabric paint onto an article of fabric, including exposing at least one area of the article that is to be painted; directing an opening of a nozzle toward the area, the nozzle being adapted to receive paint from a valve and deliver the paint from the opening of the nozzle, the valve being in fluid communication with a container storing fabric paint under nitrogen pressure; engaging a trigger to open the valve to release the paint and close the valve to prevent the release of the paint; and delivering the paint from the opening of the nozzle as a mist in a spray cone onto the area of the article.
In an aspect, the method includes gripping the container by a person""s hand and simultaneously engaging the trigger to open the valve by the person""s index finger pulling the trigger toward the container, and allowing the trigger to close the valve by the person""s index finger releasing the trigger. Preferably, the method includes pulling the trigger perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the container.
In another aspect of the method, exposing the area comprises manipulating the article. Preferably, manipulating the article is selected from the group consisting of wrinkling the article, twisting the article, laying the article flat, folding the article, and rippling the article.
In another aspect of the method, exposing the area comprises using a device to expose the area. Preferably, exposing the area is selected from the group consisting of compressing at least a portion of the article using a flexible member, compressing at least a portion of the article using a rigid member, and covering at least a portion of the article with a stencil that leaves the area exposed. Also preferably, the stencil is selected from the group consisting of a letter stencil, a word stencil, and an image stencil.
In another aspect, the method includes maintaining the opening of the nozzle at a distance of between 4 and 6 inches from the area.
In another aspect, the method includes moving the opening of the nozzle in a motion proximal to the area as the paint is released. Preferably, the method includes varying at least one of the speed of the motion and the proximity of the opening of the nozzle to the area. Also preferably, the motion is circular.
In another aspect of the method, the paint comprises an acrylic polymer. Preferably, the paint is water-soluble. Also preferably, the paint comprises non-flammable and nontoxic components.
In another aspect of the method, the paint has a viscosity of between 2500 centipoises and 3500 centipoises, and preferably a viscosity of 2800 centipoises.
In another aspect of the method, the container holds up to 6 ounces of the paint.
In another aspect, the method includes delivering the paint at a pressure between 130 psi and 140 psi.
In another aspect, the method includes delivering the paint in a spray cone having a diameter between 5 and 7 inches at between 4 and 6 inches from the opening of the nozzle.
In another aspect, the method includes delivering the paint in a spray cone having a diameter of 6 inches at 5 inches from the opening of the nozzle.